


That garden of flowers

by Hoshime Chi-Yuki (Neve_Azzurro), Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve_Azzurro/pseuds/Hoshime%20Chi-Yuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: He had always seen her, lonely sitting in that garden. The garden where colourful flowers blooms and never wilts. One day, he came into the garden and talks with her. Slowly, they made arrangements to meet once more and have fun.





	

**Warning: One-shot**

**Genre: Romance, Angst and Tragic**

* * *

_For what he could remember about her, was always a field of flowers. The garden where colourful flowers would bloom and never wilts._

_Every evening he would pass by a garden on his way back home from his friend's house. He would stare at the girl whom sits there silently watching the sunset._

_One day, his friends suggests playing 'hide-and-seek' in the garden, but he fell asleep on a branch of the tree. He looked up the sky and found it painted tangerine-scarlet. He check his phone which had turned into silent mode and found a message of his friends who went back home for dinner without him since they couldn't find him._

_He jumps down from the tree branch and wanders the garden he never exploded before. He mumbles and hope, "Could I see her and maybe talk to her?"_

_His words was heard and he spotted the girl he always saw. He mustered his courage and talks to her. "Hey! Ain't that a nice sunset?" He said, trying to make a conversation with her. 'How lame...' He thinks of his ideas._

_"Eh? Oh, yes I agree! Why, hello! I've never seen you here, are you living around this neighbourhood?" She asked as her mid-blue eyes stared into his emerald green ones. He licks his dry lips before engaging a conversation with her. The more they spoke, the more they had fun._

_Soon, they meet more and talk more. He lived in the town down the neighbourhood she lived in, they apparently are the same age. Her name's Yamamoto Yuka while his name's Fujiwara Mahiro. She always sits in the garden to enjoy the flowers and sunsets while he merely likes more of her company more than the nature surrounding them._

_But one day...He didn't see her anymore. She never appeared on their appointed time, it was his birthday. He thought that the fight yesterday caused her to not come, but never did he see her after that day onwards. Eventually, he forgets about the strange girl he met in the garden._

* * *

**_Ten years later,_ **

"Oh look! Mahiro-kun, you said you liked that garden didn't you?" A very annoying girl whom had a crush on him asked with a sneaky glance at the now deserted garden. The garden was then abandoned after Yuka's dissapearance. 

"Ah, it was wasn't it?" Fujiwara Mahiro said annoyed, as he starts remembering the memories he had with Yuka. They planted more flowers, and waiting for them to bloom excitedly. They played games, exchanged secrets and most importantly, they made some precious memories.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside for a while, do me a favour and walk back home yourself. " With that he left her alone without a care. He walks further into the garden, remembering about old times.

"Ah, is that you. Mahi-kun?" A voice called out for him from behind. He turned behind immediately and found her, Yamamoto Yuka. She has now grown quite fine, her chin-length brown hair had now turned silky brown that reaches her waist. 

"Y-Yuka-chan! Where were you?!" Mahiro cried out for her, he didn't noticed that the garden was now so alive with the plants and flowers bloomed once more.

He wanted to ask why didn't she come to the garden anymore? Was it because he got angry and thrown the necklace he made for her down a hill because she had a better gift from her classmates? He wanted ask for forgiveness. He wanted to ask if they could hang out and play once more. He wanted to ask a lot more, but he couldn't. His pride won't let him.

"I-I, I'm sorry, Mahi-kun. If you want to know more, come to this address okay?" Yuka said with a small smile as she passed a note and keys to him. Mahiro grabbed the note and yelled at her on how and why didn't she talk or call her anymore. She doesn't answer his questions but listens anyways.

"Goodbye, Mahiro. I had a fun time." Yuka whispers in the end with a big smile before dissapearing once more. Mahiro stared in shock and decided to go the address.

What he found out was shocking to him. There is an empty house still payed by the busy parents, there was multiple of presents for him and a old newspaper of a girl whom fell from the hill finding of what used to be a necklace, and died on the spot from a hit-and-run by an awful drunk driver when she was at the bottom of the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, it was short and kinda fast-paced. But, it's my first one-shot after all! Thank you for reading, and I now wonder if I really like angst genre...


End file.
